They Accent Your Eyes Just Beautifully!
by Island Girl
Summary: Harry gets contacts, which by the way accent his eyes just beautifully! :)


A/N- BeachBum754 has two stories called Blind Date Harry Potter Style and The Survey. She would like me to ask you to read and review them after you read my story, Eye Contact. I hope you like my story and review it! TTYL, Island Girl  
  
Eye Contact by Island Girl-  
  
Harry annoyedly dodged a Bludger. Geez, he thought, where is the Snitch?! The opposing seeker knocked into him and his glasses-once again-snapped in half. Of course it was near impossible for him to catch the golden snitch now. he couldn't see. And then the opposing seeker predictably caught the snitch. Harry touched down to the ground. In the common room, he complained to Ron, "WHY is it that my glasses break EVERY TIME I get onto the Quidditch pitch? It's exhausting!" "Harry, maybe you should consider contacts."  
  
Harry thought this over for a few minutes. Maybe I should, but then again, maybe I shouldn't. "You know what, Ron? That idea is so incredibly stupid, its bloody brilliant! I'm going tomorrow, and nothing's stopping me."  
  
"Hermione, do you know how to get to the eye doctor?" Harry asked. "No, do you see me wearing glasses?" she said crabbily. "Hermione, why are you being such a *crab*?" he asked. But before he got an answer, Malfoy and Posse walked up. "You-uh-uh-uh rang?" Crabbe said stupidly. "No, he was referring to the stinker-pants over there who deprived my father of his strawberry ice cream the other day." Malfoy drawled. "Stick a sock in it, Malfoy," Ron butted in.  
  
"I know how to get to the eye doctor. But for me to tell you, you would have to give me something in return," Malfoy coolly stated. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Here we go again," she mumbled. "You need to ahem hem my dress robes." Draco smirked.  
  
"O-kay then! Tomorrow at noon your dress robes will be ahem-hemmed. And now for the directions." Harry tapped his foot, waiting. "All right. You go right when you come out of Hogwarts, then left, left, left, right, left! And you're there!  
  
The next day, after 2 hours of ahem-hemming Draco's dress robes, Harry set off, Hermione close in tow. Ron would have come, but anything to do with eyes, spiders, and bloody cats made him quite squeamish. "Okay Hermione, left, left, left, right, left! We're here!" They stepped into the building. *My Son Rules* was written on the building. All righty then, Harry thought. "All righty then," Harry said.  
  
They stepped into My Son Rules Eye Care Center. The receptionist sat at the desk, reading the magazine Raven Haired Beauties Weekly that blocked her face. "Ooh! She has this week's issue! I haven't even gotten it yet!" Harry squealed. Hermione looked at him confusedly. Harry spoke up, "Um, sorry. Did I say that out loud?" "Yup. Just don't let it happen again." Hermione made a face.  
  
"Excuse me, we made an appointment earlier this morning by owl post," Harry said to the receptionist. The receptionist lowered her magazine to reveal her face. Hermione squealed (she still hadn't quite gotten over the buck- tooth incident) and Harry let out a horrible gasp.  
  
The lady reading Raven Haired Beauties was in fact not a lady-much less a beauty-at all. They were horrified to find that "she" was in fact their very own Professor Snape. "Come to get your little contacts, eh?" he snarled. "This *is* the eye doctor, right?" Harry was positively mortified. "Oh, yes, you've come to the right place. The doctor will see you now." Snape smirked.  
  
Why Harry trusted Sevvie, nobody will ever know. But he tiptoed into the room off the main waiting area, leaving poor Hermione alone with Snape. When he got into the room, he found-who else?-Lucius Malfoy. That explained the name of the office, My Son Rules. "Hello, Potter. Interested in contact lenses, are you?" Lucius said. "Um, yeah. For Quidditch." Harry replied. "Well, I think you should know that I expect to be paid in strawberry ice cream. And DON'T forget the sprinkles!" he exclaimed. "Okay, if you insist." Harry said back.  
  
Harry tried on a few pairs before he found his perfect match. They were tinted slightly green. He looked in a hand mirror. "Oh, they accent my eyes just beautifully!" he said with glee. "I'll be taking these. Thanks, Lucius." "That would be MR. MALFOY to a weakling, ice cream-less fool like yourself." "Uh, yeah, whatever. See you around!"  
  
When Harry and Hermione left, Harry sporting his new green-tinted contacts, Hermione pointed out, "Harry, they accent your eyes just beautifully!" "Funny, I thought the exact same thing!" he smiled happily.  
  
The next day, Harry put on his new contacts first thing in the morning. They had a Quidditch match that afternoon. They were playing Slytherin that day. When they pushed off, Malfoy exclaimed to Harry, "Those new contacts accent your eyes just beautifully!" "Funny, Hermione and I thought the exact same thing!" Harry replied.  
  
The game started and Lee Jordan stared his commentary. "And they're off! Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter is sporting his new green-tinted contacts. Don't they accent his eyes just beautifully?" Funny, Harry thought, Draco, Hermione, and I thought the exact same thing! At that moment rain came pouring down, washing Harry's brand-new contacts out. He sighed and said, "Do I ever win?" 


End file.
